ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan and the Disney Multiverse (Scott A. Buchanan's Version)
''Disney Multiverse ''is an upcoming action-adventure open world videogame by Rockstar Games of Grand Theft Auto ''fame, Square-Enix of ''Final Fantasy ''fame, Sonic Team of ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series fame and Traveller's Tales of ''LEGO ''videogames fame. The game will use the art style from the ''Disney Infinity ''trilogy. Plot Taking place before ''Disney Fighter, ''Brodie and company formed a group. Gameplay The gameplay will be a mixture of TT Games' LEGO Videogames, Square-Enix's ''Final Fantasy ''series (from X-XV) and Rockstar Games' ''Grand Theft Auto-''styled open world. Elements from their games such as Level creator (introduced in ''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventures Continue), Multi-builds (introduced in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens), Magic Spells for the characters who had magic as well as universes from various ''Disney Princess ''films, ''Star VS. The Forces of Evil, Descendants ''and ''Sofia the First ''will use it to solve magical puzzles, Character customization to create custom characters from all of the playables in the game, Science Fiction franchises or franchises that had technology such as ''Phineas and Ferb, Star Wars ''or ''Marvel Superheroes ''can hack computers, fix technological items, and more. Elements from the ''Final Fantasy ''series such as HP and MP as well as experience points will be used in the game. Battle Arenas Every Battle Arena in the game will be either a mixture of 2 franchises or more, such as Pirate Island (Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Pirates of the Caribbean), Mars (Phineas and Ferb/Sailor Moon/Doctor Who/Miles from Tomorrowland) and many others. Battle Arena Minigames: *Capture the Flag *Last Man Standing Collectibles Just like in TT Games' LEGO Videogames, items would be collectible would be Walt Disney's Red Journals which would function like Red Bricks. Walt Disney's Red Journals in the Game *Super Sonic Music (the Sonic the Hedgehog series music replaces the soundtrack) Obtained in: Green Hill Zone *Force of Bounty (the game gets x2 Munny) Obtained in: Yavin 4 * Currency The game's currency is Munny from the KH franchise. Franchises First-Party series * Ducktales (The Disney Afternoon) * Gargoyoles (The Disney Afternoon) * TaleSpin (The Disney Afternoon) * Chip 'n Dale (The Disney Afternoon) * Darkwing Duck (The Disney Afternoon) * Miles from Tomorrowland (Disney Junior) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (Disney Junior) * Sofia the First (Disney Junior) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Disney Junior) * Kim Possible (Disney Channel) * Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Gravity Falls (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Star VS. The Forces of Evil (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Wander Over Yonder (Disney Channel/Disney XD) * Descendants (Disney Channel) * Tron (Walt Disney Pictures) * Pirates of the Caribbean (Walt Disney Pictures) * The Avengers (Marvel Comics) * Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Marvel Comics) * Star Wars (Lucasfilm) * Indiana Jones (Lucasfilm) * The Muppets (Jim Henson) * Toy Story (Pixar) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Walt Disney Pictures) *Pinocchio (Walt Disney Pictures) *Fantasia (Walt Disney Pictures) *Dumbo (Walt Disney Pictures) *Bambi (Walt Disney Pictures) *Cinderella (Walt Disney Pictures) *Alice in Wonderland (Walt Disney Pictures) *Peter Pan (Walt Disney Pictures) *Lady and the Tramp (Walt Disney Pictures) *Sleeping Beauty (Walt Disney Pictures) *101 Dalmatians (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Sword in the Stone (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Aristocats (Walt Disney Pictures) *Mary Poppins (Walt Disney Pictures) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Walt Disney Pictures) *Robin Hood (Walt Disney Pictures) *Winnie the Pooh (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Rescuers (Walt Disney Pictures) *Pete's Dragon (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Fox and the Hound (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Black Cauldron (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Great Mouse Detective (Walt Disney Pictures) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Walt Disney Pictures/Amblin Entertainment) *Oliver and Company (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Little Mermaid (Walt Disney Pictures) *Beauty and the Beast (Walt Disney Pictures) *Aladdin (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Lion King (Walt Disney Pictures) *Pocahontas (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Walt Disney Pictures) *Hercules (Walt Disney Pictures) *Mulan (Walt Disney Pictures) *Tarzan (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Emperor's New Groove (Walt Disney Pictures) *Atlantis (Walt Disney Pictures) *Lilo and Stitch (Walt Disney Pictures) *Treasure Planet (Walt Disney Pictures) *Brother Bear (Walt Disney Pictures) *Home on the Range (Walt Disney Pictures) *Chicken Little (Walt Disney Pictures) *Meet the Robinsons (Walt Disney Pictures) *Enchanted (Walt Disney Pictures) *Bolt (Walt Disney Pictures) *The Princess and the Frog (Walt Disney Pictures) *Tangled (Walt Disney Pictures) *Wreck-It Ralph (Walt Disney Pictures) *Frozen (Walt Disney Pictures) *Big Hero 6 (Walt Disney Pictures) *Zootopia (Walt Disney Pictures) *Moana (Walt Disney Pictures) *Kingdom Hearts (Disney/Square-Enix) *A Bug's Life (Pixar) *Monsters, Inc. (Pixar) *The Incredibles (Pixar) *Cars (Pixar) *Wall-E (Pixar) *Up (Pixar) *Brave (Pixar) *Inside Out (Pixar) *The Good Dinosaur (Pixar) Third-Party series Locations Starter *DuckTales **Duckburg *Phineas and Ferb **Danville *Marvel Superheroes **New York ***Central Park *TaleSpin **Baloo's SeaDuck **Cape Suzette *Star Wars **Jakku *Jake and The Neverland Pirates **Pirate Island ***Hideout *Star VS. The Forces of Evil **Echo Creek *Sonic the Hedgehog **Station Square (Sega Universe) **Castle Acorn (Archie Universe) Unlockable *Doctor Who * Playable Characters Starter Unlockable * Voice Cast Original Clips * Vincent Martella as Brodie "Luke" Anthony Buchanan (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn * Hayden Panettiere as Georgia Turnbull/Fire and Ice Cola Zero-Electric Georgia (in Kairi voice) and Kairi * Tara Strong as Alexandra Cortez/Freezing Music Alexandra (in style of Raven), Ingrid Third, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle/"Sci-Twi", Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Rikku and Squirrel Girl * Yuri Lowenthal as Thomas McKenny-Raiden (in Sasuke Uchiha voice), Cecil Harvey, Spider-Man, Rallen and Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic (in Older Ben Tennyson voice) * Peter Capaldi as Twelfth Doctor * GK Bowes (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs * Bryce Dallas Howard (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan * Chris Pratt (in Emmet voice) as Benjaimi Lake * Colleen Villard as Young Brodie/Elethunder Son Brodie (in style of Charmy Bee), the Wasp, Charmy Bee, Cody and Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails/Hyper Tails * Ariel Winter as Young Alexandra/Rockfreeze Kid Alxeandra (in Gretchen voice), Cosmo the Seedrian/White Seed Cosmo, Cream the Rabbit (in Sofia voice), Penny, Sailor Mini-Moon and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia * Susanne Blakeslee as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Patina (in Maleficent voice) and Queen Narissa * Elizabeth Banks (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan * Jodi Benson as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite, Anita Radcliffe and Lady * Willa Holland as Nina Robinson and Aqua * Paige O'Hara as Toni Buchanan (in Belle voice) and Belle (alternate voice) * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Rules as Cat * Hattie Haydrige as Holly * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten * J. J. Abrams as Himself * Steven Spielberg as Himself * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins * Luci Christian as Fiona Siomerville * Deedee Magno-Hall (in Pearl voice) as Raye the Cat * Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) * Charlie Adler as Captain Johnny D. Mon (in Doctor Doom voice) and Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai (in Starscream voice) * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther * Mark Hamill as Brad Buchanan (in Luke Skywalker voice) and Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker * Jesse McCartney as James Roberts (in style of Ventus), Tuxedo Mask, Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Fake Crash (in style of Young Justice Robin), Roxas, Terence and Ventus * Linda Larkin as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice), Susan Bennett and Jasmine * Estelle (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan * Bette Midler as Georgette * Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu (in Mrs. Calloway voice) and Mrs. Calloway * Tim Curry as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (in Prince voice) * Hank Azaria (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris * Christopher Lloyd as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doc Brown voice), Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doc Brown voice) and Judge Doom * J.K. Simmons as Frank Buchanan (in style of Stanford Pines), Cave Johnson (voice only), Stanford Pines and King Acorn * Haley Joel Osment as Jaxon Harris (in style of Sora), Sora, Mowgli, Vanitas and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic/Classic Hyper Sonic (in mixed styles of Sora/Vanitas) * Jennifer Cody as Mrs. Bosworth/Raven (in Charlotte La Bouff voice) and Charlotte La Bouff * Kyle Herbert as J. Jonah Jameson and Agent Nicholas Cortez * Will Ferrell (in style of Lord Business) as Marco "The Dark Ryder" Cortez * Steven Blum as Silver "The Merc" Flynn (in style of Spike Spiegel), Zeb and Wolverine * Liam O' Brien as Mark Warren (in style of Gaara), Dr. N. Gin (in style of Red Skull) and Red Skull * Roger Craig Smith as Luke Johnson (in style of Deidara), Captain America/First Avenger Captain America, Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) and Aku Aku * Dave Wittenberg as Mad Doctor * Vin Diesel as Jack Bruno * Kate Higgins as 1959 Princess Aurora, Sailor Mercury and Luna Cortez-Robinson (in style of Sakura Haruno) * Christina Vee as Ladybug, Crystal the Polar Bear, Coco Bandicoot, Sailor Mars and Female Announcer/The Announcer (US Version) * Bryce Papenbrook as Cat Noir * Hayley Atwell as Agent Carter * Vic Mignogna as Edward Cortez-Flynn and Devil Edward * Hugo Weaving as John Treay and The Firebird * Sarah Silverman as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake and Vanellope Von Schweetz * Kether Donohue as Jenny Foxworth * Britt McKillip as Olivia Flaversham and Marie * Rebecca Shoichet as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer) and Sunset Shimmer * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser * Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Emma Watson as Live-Action Belle * Keegan Connor Tracy as Descendants Belle * Dan Payne as Descendants Beast * Stephanue Bennet as Descendants Snow White * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother and Fauna * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula (in Queen of Hearts voice), Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy * Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini * Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Bernard, Wilbur, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Jafar, Razoul, Ed, Tantor and Ray * Jonathan Freeman (in style of Jafar) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Steve Matchett as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) * Dave Burns as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) * Stephen Merchant as Weathley * Ellen McLain as GLaDOS * Cathy Cavaldini (in style of Blossom) as Dorie Goodlyn * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric, Prince Charming and The Prince * Catherine Taber as Padme Amidala and Princess Leia * Sebastian Arcelus as Fagin * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sarah Nicole Robles as Scarlet * Ruth Donnell as Princess Merida * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Bill Hader as Fear * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Kirk Thornton as Cubot * Wally Wingert as Ant-Man and Orbot * Michael Cole as Himself * John Layfield as Himself * Jerry Lawler as Himself * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Robby Benson as Beast * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Cindy Robinson as Queen Beryl and Tawna Bandicoot (in style of Queen Beryl) * Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy Darling, Eilonwy and Amy Rose (in Starfire voice) * Brian Blessed as Clayton * Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man * Fred Tatasciore as Qui-Gon Jinn and Hulk * Nolan North as Green Goblin and Deadpool * John Armstrong as Han Solo and Indiana Jones * Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze, Gamora, Kim Possible and Serah Farron * Travis Oates as Piglet * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Billy Zane as Ansem * Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Loki, Nitros Oxide (in style of Loki) and Snow Viller * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Josh Keaton as Young Hercules and Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver (in Young Hercules voice) * Max Kellerman as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) * Micheal Buffer as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) * Hugh Jackman as The Announcer (Australian and Asian Versions) and Charlie Kenton * Ben Edwards as The Announcer (European Version) * Debi Derryberry (in style of Jimmy Neutron) as Megaman/Super Armor Megaman * Jeremy Shada (in style of Finn the Human) as Christopher Thorndyke * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar * Rob Lowe as Simba * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Milo Thatch and Tidus * Daniel Radcliffe as Peter Pan * Harriet Owen as Jane Darling * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Dove Cameron as Mal * Sofia Carson as Evie * Cameron Boyce as Carlos * Booboo Stewart as Jay * Kristin Chenoweth as Descendants Maleficent * Melanie Paxson as Descendants Fairy Godmother * Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore * Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom * Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Black Narcissus (in Brainiac voice), Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Percival C. McLeach (in Captain Hook voice), Judge Claude Frollo, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Zeus, Shan Yu, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku, Kylo Ren and Magic Mirror * Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward * Joel McCrary as Thomas O'Malley and Little John * John Goodman as Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski * Richard White as Gaston * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson and Shego * Bill Murray as 2016 Baloo * Christopher Walken as 2016 King Louie * Scarlett Johansson as 2016 Kaa * Idris Elba as 2016 Shere Khan * Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca, B.E.N. and Antoine D' Coolette * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Felipe * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs * Brian George as Captain Barbossa * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Tom Kane as Yoda * Alan Tudyk as King Candy and Duke Weaselton * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas * Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes * Jim Meskimen as Genie and Ultron * Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Vector the Crocodile (in Jake the Dog voice), Tiny Tiger (in Sandman voice) and The Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) * Alex Hirsch as Bill Chipper, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan * Erin Cottrell as Quorra * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita * Josh Gad as Olaf * Kirsten Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Santino Montana as Prince Hans * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago * T.J. Miller as Fred * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass Hamada * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * B. D. Wong as Shang * Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai * Mona Marshall (in style of Young Ichigo) as John Darling * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano and Cloak * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Jerry Tondo as Chien Po * Keith David as Doctor Facilier, Chernabog, Mufasa and Darth Vader * Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu * Gregg Berger as Kerchak * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr., Toulouse and Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia and Clarabelle Cow * Ross Lunch as Sergeant Callhoun * Robin Atkin Downes as Scott Buchanan (in Punisher voice), Davy Jones, Sam Speed (in Punisher voice), Punisher and Magic Mirror (2nd voice) * Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror * Jay Leno as Crystal Ball * Paul Rigg as Lord Starchbottom * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Wendie Malick as Chicha * Sam Witwer as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and Darth Maul * Tom Kenny as Dr. Willy (in Ice King voice), Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Dinky, Dodger, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart and Leo Callisto * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham * Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character * Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Audrey Wasilewswki as Terk * Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon * Clancy Brown as Dr. Neo Cortex * Amy Gross as Nina Cortex * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Max Burkholder as Roo * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Patricia Lentz as Laverne * Olivia D'Abo as Jane Porter and Captain Amelia * Adam Ryen as Cody (alternate voice) * Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Kelsey Grammer as Francis and Henry J. Waternoose III * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher and Taran * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Merc and Turner * Alyson Stoner as Xion, Sage (in style of Xion) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Fireside Isabella * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Cree Summer as Yzma, Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh * David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick * Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear * Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Kath Soucie as Perdita, Dusty, Vixey, Rita, Sally, Duchess, Miss Bianca, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Kittie as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin * Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge * Sarah Vowell as Violet * D.B. Sweeney as Stika * Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress and Squeeze * Fred Stoller as Dusty * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair * Michael Gough as Gopher * Hayden Rolence as Bambi * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, Groot, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), Captain Gantu and Mr. Arrow * Parker Goris as Flounder * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Mae Whitman as Sailor Moon, Shanti, Tinker Bell and Huntsgirl * Christy Carlson Romano as Older Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Nick Carson as Pinocchio * Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Elle Fanning as 2014 Princess Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Roger Radcliffe, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Jake, Todd, Cooper, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël, Papu Papu (in Mr. Smee voice) and Zazu * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Gibbert Gottfried as Iago * Bruce Boxleitner as Tron * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit * Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto * Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet * Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Jaleel White as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic/Classic Hyper Sonic (alternate voice) * Amy Adams as Princess Giselle * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Brian Murray as John Silver * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, King Roland II, Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles/Hyper Knuckles and Crunch Bandicoot * Ari Rubin as Quasimodo * Grey Griffin as Esmeralda, Flicker, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice), Rey and Pepper Potts * Wendee Lee (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine * Eric Ladin as Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice) * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus, Scroop, Finn, Dagger and Carver Descartes * David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler * Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Eggman (in style of Cedric the Sorcer) and Cedric the Sorcerer * Mike Pollock as Eggman Nega * Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington * Dante Basco as Jake Long * Karen Strassman as Reiko Nagase (in style of Rouge the Bat) and Rosa Farrell * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Robin Hood, Basil, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Dr. Nitrus Brio and Mr. Big * Angelina Jolie as 2014 Maleficent * Glenn Close as 1996 Cruella De Vil * Frank Welker as Abu, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Marahute, Pegasus, Toby, Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) * Sam Riley as Diaval * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena and Vega * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Markets Herington as Libby * Alisha Wainwright as Leona * Bill Baretta as Pepe, Rowlf, and Swedish Chef * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, and Bunsen Honeydew * David Rudman as Scooter * Drake Bell as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal * Jim Kroupa as Thog * Matt Vogel as Camilla, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork * Peter Linz as Walter * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Beaker, Statler, Link Hogthrob, and The Newsman * Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Rowan Atkinson (in Zazu voice) as The King of United Kingdom * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * Maria Darling (in Luke Triton voice) as Christopher Robin * David Gallagher as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice) and Riku * Jason Dohring as Terra * Quinton Flynn as Axel and Malekith the Accused * Coleen Clinkenbeard (in style of Luffy) as Jake/Captain Jake * Ashley Johnson as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) and Sailor Venus * Kate Micucci as Sailor Jupiter * Lacey Chabert as Sailor Mercury (another other alternate voice) * Vyvan Pham as Sailor Mars (another other alternate voice) * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat * Johnny Yong Bosch (in style of Adam Park/Black Power Ranger) as Shadow the Hedgehog/Halloween Shadow * Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Ail Hillis as Lightning Farron * Rick Gomez as Zack Fair * Michelle Ruff as Jeena * Steve Burton as Cloud Strife * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Bunnie Rabbot (in Applejack voice) and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Sonia the Hedgehog (in Pinkie Pie voice), Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat (in Rarity voice) and Rarity * Michel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian * Richard Hammond as Nigel * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Danny Mastrogiorgio as The Mayor of New York * Adam Levine (in Pizza Steve voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop * Young Maylay as a DJ in an FM Radio Station * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist * Natalie Lander as Goldie and Terra Branford * Erica Mendez as Policewoman #1 * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. * TBA as M.O.N.D.A.Y. Archive Audios W.I.P. Soundtrack ''Main Article: Disney Multiverse/Soundtrack '' Notes/Trivia *The game will use elements from Traveller's Tales' LEGO Videogames. Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Open World Category:Rockstar Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Video Games Category:E10+ Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo NX Category:PC Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Doctor Who Category:Marvel